


Princess Justice

by SweetMariChat (MidnightMuse234)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chat Blanc Spoilers, F/M, Princess Justice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMuse234/pseuds/SweetMariChat
Summary: What happens if Adrien couldn't reach Marinette in time and Marinette was the one akumatized in "Chat Blanc" instead of Chat Noir?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	Princess Justice

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Miraculous Ladybug fic so I apologize if the characters seem OOC!
> 
> This is not a bashing fic of any kind (although I do hate Gabriel with my entire soul lmao) and I'll do my best to keep the fic canon-compliant, meaning that there's not going to be any blood or deaths.
> 
> However, since I am part of the ML fandom who's a bit older (coughs, I'm an adult, coughs), this fic may have a slightly darker tone than the show usually does? That's why the audience is set to teen.
> 
> With that said, I hope you enjoy!

“Marinette, watch out!”

Marinette gasped and spun around, but the warning came too late. She saw Adrien rushing across the street but the butterfly had already found the strap of her purse. She did her best to keep her attention on the world around her as Hawk Moth’s voice echoed in her head.

_“Princess Justice…”_

“N-No…” Marinette protested as she dropped to her knees. She felt the cold, wet pavement soak into her knees.

Adrien dropped next to her. “Marinette… don’t listen to him. You’re stronger than he is.”

“Adrien…” She looked up at the boy she loved with tears in her eyes. The rain fell onto her cheeks, mingling with her tears.

_“Princess Justice, don’t you want to right the wrongs in the world, the injustices handed to you? You were forced apart from the boy you love… Tell me how is that fair?”_

“It’s not… fair…” Marinette murmured.

“Don’t listen to him! Marinette, please!” Adrien begged.

Marinette closed her eyes. She leaned into Adrien and rested her forehead on his shoulder. The boy she loved so deeply, who cared for her too - she could feel it in the way Adrien drew soothing circles on her shoulders, the way he hugged her so tightly and desperately. She didn't want to let him down, but the fire in her chest had been ignited, and not even the rain pouring down on Paris could put it out.

“I’m sorry…” She whispered.

“Marinette!”

Slowly, the shadows of akumatization consumed Marinette. As they faded, they revealed Princess Justice.

Marinette stood proudly in a pink, knee-length dress. She had a brown belt around her waist which tied her purse to her body. Her hair was tied into a bun which rested on the top of her head. She had a silver tiara tucked neatly in front of her bun, complete with a red gem sparkling on the front. She wore wrist-length pink gloves, brown shoes, and knee-high stockings.

_ (from my tumblr blog, sweetmarichat)_

Adrien stared at Marinette with wide eyes. He'd consider her beautiful (truthfully, no matter what, she was beautiful to him), if not for the glowing outline of a butterfly resting across her face.

Marinette smiled at Adrien, her blue eyes gentle. Adrien leaned back but Marinette placed a hand on his cheek.

“Adrien,” she said softly, “there's no reason for you to be scared. I would never hurt you.”

“Marinette…” Adrien sighed. “Please, don’t let him control you.”

Marinette gave Adrien a sad smile. “Wait here. I’ll return for you soon, my prince.”


End file.
